Sobre Perguntas Difíceis e Respostas Impensadas
by mmoonlit
Summary: A tão falada primeira vez. Foi...Foi o quê? R/Hr


**N/A:** Assim como Entre Sogro e Genro, essa ficlet foi criada no Projeto Fazendo Cena da Seção R/Hr do Fórum 6V. Eu amo o PoV da Herm tanto quanto o do Ron, e Hermione indecisa é comédia por si só. xD

Não tem spoiler de nenhum livro, na realidade eu só usei o Ron, a Hermione e uma cama. :D

**Disclaimer:** A cama me pertence, Ron e Herm são criação da Tia JK.

* * *

Senti os braços de Ron me envolverem enquanto eu tentava rapidamente sintetizar o que foram aqueles últimos momentos. Ron e eu havíamos... Céus. Era quase inacreditável. A tão falada primeira vez. Foi...  
Foi o quê?  
Franzi o cenho, tentando encontrar uma palavra que explicasse aquela sensação. Mas, pela primeira vez, as palavras me faltaram. Sim, _as __palavras__ me faltaram_. Se bem que eu não posso dizer muita coisa. As palavras costumam me faltar quando o assunto é o Ron. Quando brigamos, quando rimos, quando nos beijamos, quando nos repelimos. Nosso namoro não poderia ser o que julgavam perfeito. Brigamos tanto - ou mais - quanto antes e continuamos implicando um com o outro, como adolescentes. E eu achando que o Ron amadureceria... Bom, devo admitir que há horas em que ele realmente me surpreende, no entanto.  
Hoje, por exemplo. Ron preparou tudo e criou um clima perfeito para que fosse inesquecível - com direito a pétalas de rosas. E ele foi tão doce e gentil o tempo todo, sempre preocupado se eu estava bem. Foi...  
- Hermione?  
Droga. Ele vai perguntar. Ele vai perguntar, e eu não vou saber responder. Merlin, me mate.  
- Er... Sim? - respondi, torcendo para não transparecer meu nervosismo.  
Ron se mexeu, desconfortável. Sim, era difícil para ele também. Eu sabia disso. Mas era ele quem ia perguntar, não era? A azarada da questão era quem ia responder. Em outras palavras, eu.  
- Ahn... Você... - Ele começou, e, mesmo sabendo que era inútil, comecei a implorar em pensamento: "Não pergunte se foi bom pra mim! Não pergunte! _Não pergunte!_". - O que... O que você achou?  
Maravilha. A pergunta que não quer calar. Só agora percebi que havia prendido a respiração. Expirei longamente, esperando que ele não tomasse isso como uma resposta negativa.  
Mas estamos falando de Ronald Weasley. O Senhor Insegurança.  
- Você não gostou, não é? Eu fui horrível, pode falar - disse ele, derrotado. Senti as mãos dele deixando minha cintura e arregalei os olhos em terror. Não, eu estava afastando-o!  
- Não, Ron, não é isso! - disse rapidamente, erguendo-me. Eles podiam escrever um livro sobre métodos eficazes de responder a essas perguntas! Seria tão mais prático! - Eu... Eu acho que foi mais que satisfatório.  
Ok, não foi a melhor resposta.  
Nem de longe.  
-MAIS QUE SATISFATÓRIO? - exclamou Ron, agora definitivamente infeliz. - Hermione, _eu não sou um livro_!  
Fitei-o por um longo e silencioso momento, minhas bochechas se enchendo de ar. Depois de alguns segundos cruciais, admiti que havia perdido a batalha contra eu mesma e comecei a rir escandalosamente. Eu sabia que aquilo o enfureceria, mas eu não pude suportar. A expressão no rosto dele era engraçada demais. E, além do mais, eu estava rindo da minha própria desgraça.  
- Qual é a graça? - resmungou ele, sentando-se e envolvendo o lençol em sua cintura. Não consigo resistir àquela cara de cachorro pidão, e ele sabe disso. Suspirei longamente, tentando não rir.  
- Ron... - chamei-o com a voz um tanto risonha, abraçando-o e apoiando meu rosto em seu ombro. - Eu sei que você não é um livro. É só que eu... Não sei o que dizer.  
- Você não sabe? Como você não sabe? Foi ruim? Pode dizer - Ron me bombardeou com perguntas. Ele sabe que eu odeio isso.  
Talvez essa tenha sido a faísca, porque eu cravei minhas mãos no ombro dele e o atirei na cama novamente.  
- Deixe de ser irritante, Ronald Weasley - disse, com uma energia que eu não fazia idéia de onde viera. - Se você quer mesmo saber, eu adorei. Tanto que eu acho que seria _mais que satisfatório_ se nós fizéssemos outra vez. O que você acha?  
Às vezes eu faço umas perguntas tão desnecessárias...

* * *

**N/A:** Quero oferecer essa fic a toooodas as criancinhas felizes da Seção R/Hr do 6V que mora nos nossos (L), à Nanda, eternamente xD, e à Pam por ter dado esse tema tão legal. :D

E eu queria agradecer à Carol [Yellowpuff] por ter betado a fic e me enchido o saco, para variar um pouco. Você sabe que eu te amo, por incrível que pareça. E à Dark, pela capa lindosa que eu amaaay e está no meu profile. :)


End file.
